Odd Person Out
by NessieMonster89
Summary: Set from the day of the pep rally and onwards. What would happen if a goth person moved to Seabrook? What if she fell in love with one of the zombies?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Odd Person Out

**Rating:** M

**Main Couple:** Alexandrea(OC)/Shadow(OC)

**Other Couples:** Zed/Addison, Bonxo/Bree, Eliza/Bucky

**Summary:** Set from the day of the pep rally and onwards. What would happen if a goth person moved to Seabrook? What if she fell in love with one of the zombies?

**Name:** Shadow

**Age:** 15 yrs

**Species:** Zombie

**Birthday:** April 20th

**Appearance:** Long green hair that's to his shoulders. Yellow eyes. Ashen skin. 5'11" & 259 LBS.

**Bio:** Has known Eliza, Zed and Bonzo his whole life. Is just as excited about school as Zed. Takes a shine to Alexandrea when they first meet.

**Clothes:** Green pants. Black shirt with white zombie symbols on it. Black jacket. Black army boots.

**Nickname:** Shade

**Other:** Bonzo and him share a passion for art.

**Name:** Alexandrea

**Age:** 15 yrs

**Species:** Human

**Birthday:** September 10th

**Appearance:** Midnight black hair with red and purple highlights that reaches her butt. Emerald green eyes. 5'5" & 233 LBS.

**Bio:** Had to move to Seabrook to escape jailtime. Hates the color pink. Likes the zombies right away.

**Clothes:** Black Tripp pants. Blood red shirt that says 'I am a demon!'. Black trench coat with studs on it. Black knee-high buckle boots.

**Nickname:** Alex

**Other:** Carries pocket-knives on her. Has pierced her ears, lip and right eyebrow. Has a tattoo of a dragon with a rose in its mouth on her left upper arm.

**Prologue**

**ALEXANDREA'S POV**

I can't believe I have to move to Seabrook. Now, I know most people would assume it's the zombies I'm worried about. It isn't. It's the 'normal' people and all the pink that I worry about. But, I have no choice.

It was either I move to Seabrook or go to jail for three months. I had gotten caught spray painting the side of the school. So I moved to Seabrook, but I wasn't going to change who I was for their 'perfect' community.

I get there tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

[Zombie Translations]

**Chapter One**

**ALEXANDREA'S POV**

I arrive just in time to go to the prep rally at Seabrook High. I make my way into the gym in time to see one of the zombies save a cheerleader. I sigh and look around. I see some zombies in the crowd. Suddenly, one of the zombies looks my way and into my eyes.

I smile and wave. He waves back and raises his eyebrow when he notices my clothes. I shrug my shoulder and turn around to leave. I decide to go to my new house. When I get there, I make a disgusted face.

It seems so bland. Every house is the same. I shudder at all the pink I see. I go into the house and almost scream. There is so much pink and someone has left some clothing for me.

I throw the clothes away immediately. There is no way I am going to look like everyone else. I sigh and go to my room. When I saw my room, that was the last straw. My room is completely done in pink.

I am not going to stay in a pink room. I leave the house and make my way to Zombietown. I sneak in and sneak onto the top of a building. I smile because this fits me perfectly. I find an old tarp and other things.

I make a makeshift home and make myself comfortable. I go to sleep, so I will have enough energy to deal with the 'perfect' people.

**SHADOW'S POV**

I couldn't get the girl I saw at the prep rally out of my head. She was definately new. I could tell because she didn't have the 'perfect' clothes that the people of Seabrook normally wear. I look towards Zed's house and wonder if I should say something about the girl to the others. She looked to be around our age so maybe she will be at school tomorrow.

I fall asleep still thinking about the girl.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up and get reay for school. As I look out, my window I notice someone sneaking out of Zombietown. I sigh and shake my head. When I am done getting ready, I go outside and meet up with my friends. I am so deep in thought that I don't realize we have gotten to school.

I feel a tapping on my shoulder and look up to see my friends looking at me. Zed asks, "Are you okay, Shade?"

I nod. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about a girl I saw at the prep rally."

As we walk down the stairs towards the basement, Eliza rolls her eyes and says, "Not you too. Man, these cheerleaders really have a hold on the male zombies."

We walk into our 'classroom' as Eliza says the last part. I was about to say something when someone beats me to it. A voice says, "Only thing is, I aien't no cheerleader."

We turn around, and the girl from yesterday is standing behind us. She looks at Eliza and asks, "Is it all humans you have a problem with or just cheerleaders?"

Eliza glares at her and asks, "What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugs. "I needed to escape all the pink and baby blue. I swear these people have no imagination."

The girl finally notices me and smiles. "Hey. Your the boy from the prep rally. Nice to meet you. I'm Alexandrea, but everyone calls me Alex."

She comes towards me and hugs me without flinching. My friends just stare at her in amazement. I slowly put my arms around her and say, "I'm Shadow, but my friends call me Shade. These are my friends Zed, Eliza and Bonzo."

The girl takes a step back. "Cool. I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

Eliza starts to say something, but Zed asks a question we all have. "Aren't you afraid we'll eat you?"

Alex smiles and shrugs. "Better than being around all that pink. I hate pink. By the way, nice save yesterday."

Eliza says, "Get lost, human. We don't like you."

Alex smirks. "You seem to be the only one. I aien't leaving unless every zombie in this room tells me to."

Eliza growls and goes to punch Alex. Before her fist can make contact, Alex grabs her fist and turns her arm behind her body. Alex says, "I don't want any trouble with you. I'm going to cause enough trouble with the 'perfect' humans."

Zed smiles. "Welcome to Seabrook, Alex."

Bonzo smiles at Alex. Alex realeases Eliza and looks at Bonzo. They look into each other eyes as if they are communicating telepathically. Alex takes her backpack off her bag and digs through it. She pulls out two spray paint cans.

She hands them to Bonzo and says, "Zoom zim com pret. Zim pret zoom zong zing." [These are for you. I noticed you were out this morning.]

All of our eyes widen. Bonzo asks, "Zim zing pret met?" [You understand zombie?]

Alex nods and says, "Of course."

Zed asks, "How did you see him run out of spray paint this morning?"

Alex smirks, and I suddenly remember the person sneaking out of town this morning. "You were the person I saw sneaking out of Zombietown this morning."

Alex nods and is about to say something. The teacher says, "Students, please find your seats."

Everyone is surprised when Alex stays and starts to learn with us. She never once leaves. Around noon the principal's voice comes over the speaker system. "Attention, students. The zombies are now allowed to eat in the cafeteria. Deal with it."

Alex rolls her eyes and looks at Zed. "Zoom zing." [Lead on.]

Zed smirks and leads all of us to the cafeteria.

**ALEXANDREA'S POV**

When we get to the cafeteria, all the humans are surprised to see me with the zombies. I smirk and follow Zed to the lunch line. I get my food and notice it is very different from the food the zombies get. I follow them to their table and sit with them. Bonzo juggles some fruit and then begins to make a rose out of one.

Zed suddenly shouts, "Addison."

Everyone goes still and waits for something to happen. The cheerleader from yesterday walks up, and I tune their conversation out. The next thing I know is that Addison is being dragged away by three other cheerleaders.


End file.
